


Never trust the cloud

by Mmjohns, MMJohns_Supergirl (Mmjohns)



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [61]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sex Tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/MMJohns_Supergirl
Summary: Fic Prompt: Kara and Lena film a sextape but it leaks and everyone watches it





	Never trust the cloud

**Author's Note:**

> this is only a short little thing I wrote in about 20 minutes. to be fair I haven`t written anything in a long time and getting over a block and back into the flow of things is a little hard so it won't be as good or as long as some of my other works

“Kara!” Alex screams utterly incensed “I can`t believe you did this”

Kara deflates faced with Alex`s utter displeasure “It`s not like we meant for this to happen Alex” she tries to soothe

Unfortunately, it does nothing to dispel the building emotions Alex is facing causing Alex to snipe “No you just decided to film a sex tape with Lena while you were wearing your Supergirl uniform”

Kara blushes a brilliant red as she mumbles “Well she finds it hot is all…”

Alex`s look of anger quickly turns to terror and disgust “Eww Kara, I so did not need to know that! Furthermore, I can`t believe you did it using KARA DANVERS PHONE, now half the DEO thinks you, Supergirl, and Lena are in a triad”

“Well it could have been worse,” Kara says in a moment of bravery

“How? How could it be worse Kara?” Alex asks exasperatedly

Quickly building on her opportunity to throw Alex off balance Kara responds “I could have filmed it with your phone” Kara says trying not to laugh

“Kara!” Alex exclaims barely able to make herself heard over the sound of Kara`s mirth and the aneurysm she is sure she is having

“Alex” Kara responds smirk on her face her building courage taking form as she says “besides it`s not that bad, Vasquez and Samuelson caught it before it got out”

“That’s not the point Kara” Alex begins only to get cut off 

Seeing the opportunity Kara`s smirk grows and she retorts “No, but I`m hardly the only Danvers sister to have a sex tape or need I remind you of that time we all came over for games night…” causing a brilliant blush to overcome Alex`s face 

Alex stutter her indignation for a few moments before sighing heavily and saying “fine, but next time at least don’t use a phone that uploads it to the cloud’


End file.
